


Guardians

by fandomsandphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 26 year old Y/N, life was hard enough before she somehow acquired two beings from the afterlife, trying to push her into heaven and hell.  She has a demon and an angel, and she just may fall for one of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Tori and welcome to my PhilxReader! I noticed there are so little of these and I wanted to change that a bit, so here it is!

In "The Above" (That's Heaven)

Phil Lester sweated a bit. He has never been called to audience before. What did he need to do? Was he being kicked out? The golden doors to The Big One's (You can make this whoever you want)office opened and Phil floated in, His white and blue wings fluttering. Yeah, Phil was what you would call an angel. He went to The Above after he died and trained to be a guardian angel. He was still fairly new, so he had never been on a real assignment.

"Philip Lester!" A booming Male/Female voice shook Phil, and he jumped a bit.

"Yes?" Phil asked meekly.

"Oh don't worry about it, you shouldn't be scared. I have very good news for you." The voice said. Phil looked up and met the Big One's E/C eyes. "You are going on a solo assignment."

"M-Me? But I've barely finished training! I thought I was only supposed to go on assignments with an older angel," Phil said, confused.

"Well this is a special case. So here it is: You're going to follow Y/N L/N, who lives in (Country). I want you to push her in the right direction so that she may come to The Above when she passes. However, this is a special assignment. You must stay with Y/N until either she dies, or you feel that she will continue to make the right decisions to get to The Above. You may choose whether or not to show yourself, but keep in mind that some humans don't believe in life after death. "

"Why me?" Phil said quietly. He was worried about what may happen if he didn't succeed.

"Why you? Because you are special, Philip. You are extremely talented and I think you would be the best angel for the assignment." The Big One smiled at Phil and gave him a folder. "Here is the file. Good luck Philip and just remember: You can do this."

And with that, The Big One disappeared.

Phil opened the file to see pictures and all types of records. Y/N, he thought. Well we are going to be friends whether you know it or not.

In The Below (That's Hell)

Lucifer paced in his study. He needed to get to her before The Big One did. He could bet his demons they were going to send a phony "guardian angel" after this girl, to try to deter her from choosing The Below, or better yet, be streamlined directly to The Above.

"I need a solution, a way for me to be there, to push this girl in all the right ways to get to The Below, the ultimate goal for the afterlife," he said, talking to himself. Then in idea struck him. He had all these extra demons just lying around with nothing to do. He would send a demon down to the human world and be like a "guardian angel" only better, a personal demon to distract her and help her to make the ultimate choices in life. With the right demons help, she could be killing thousands and she could be the perfect candidate to take over when Lucifer decided to retire. "Call Daniel Howell into my study please. And make it snappy!" he barked to his demonic assistant, Joe.

Not a half hour later, his door was being knocked on by the demon if his choice: Dan Howell. Dan died a little while ago, so he was still fairly new to The Below, but his sense of humor and sarcasm helped him work his way up quickly.

"What is it, Luci?" Dan's voice echoed through the study as he sat down in Lucifer's chair and put his legs on his desk, his red and black wings folding. "Got someone for me to kill?"

"Not exactly no. And get your sorry demon body off my desk before I decide I'm done with you and send you to The Above!"

"Okay, fine. I was just joking around. Or are you too wound up to understand humor?" Dan sat in the flaming visitor chair and smirked.

"I want you to help me bring this human to The Below. Don't kill her, but when she dies I want her to have no problems going down into her new home. You are going to follow her and help her make the best decisions for us, okay?" Lucifer sighed. "Her name is Y/N L/N, and she lives in (country). You better not disappoint me, because I am almost positive the idiot Big One will be sending someone to do the exact opposite of what would help us."

"So you want me to follow her around and help her make all the wrong decisions. "

"Exactly. You're her new Personal Demon and you may use any means necessary to get this task done."

"You got it Luci."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

*******************

Your POV:

It all started a few weeks ago. Things were moving in the flat that you didn't move, sometimes you randomly felt cold or hot, even when the weather was perfect, and if it was really quiet you could have sworn that you heard a small voice humming or singing. Then one day, you came home from your job to find a man with fluttering blue wings sitting on your bed. Lets just say, you screamed bloody murder. The man jumped and immediately ran (flew?) over to you and tried to calm you down.

"Hey, woah woah calm down it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm Phil and I'm your guardian angel. I'm sorry if I scared you ," he said quickly, wrapping you into a warm hug.

You calmed down a bit and turned to look at him. "Guardian Angel? Really?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Yes, Really. Most people have one, even if they don't know it. We are sent down from The Above, which many people call Heaven, and we help people make the right decisions. Some angels choose to show themselves to a person, and some don't. But keep in mind, even if a person knows about their guardian angel, they will almost never say anything."

"How long have you been here in (country)?"

"About a month. I have been with you the whole time," he said, smiling.

You were a bit surprised. You didn't avidly believe in the whole heaven and hell scheme, and this was completely new to you. You were lost in thought until a voice brought you back to reality.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you or anything. I know that this is a lot to take in. When I died recently, I just found out about all this stuff, because my guardian angel never showed himself to me," Phil said, giving me a warm smile. You felt instantly a little more at home and that you could trust him.

"Did you get to talk to him when you went to The Above?"

"No. I didn't seek him out like I should have, I don't even have a name to try and find him." Phil saddened and looked down at the ground. You hugged him again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

He smiled sadly and paused for a few seconds, like he was remembering something. "It was a few months ago. My best friend and I were in a car accident and both of us died. Sadly, I'll never see him again, because when we were faced with the choice of Above or Below, and he wanted to bring both of us down. We had a giant fight and I went to the Above. Don't worry about me Y/N, I'm happier now anyways. "

Time skip about 2 weeks:

Phil has been really on edge lately. He told you a few times that he senses an evil force in your presence. We both are a little bit worried because neither Phil nor you can see this other force. You feel it too. It's a cold shiver instead of the warm breeze Phil usually brings.

And Then One Day...

You and Phil were walking around your neighborhood when suddenly you heard a loud pop. You and Phil both jumped and turned around, and standing there was a man who looked about Phil's age, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Go Away Or Die" in what looked like comic sans font, and he had wings similar to Phil's, except they were red and black. Phil looked petrified, but the man hadn't noticed him yet, he was staring at me.

"Who are you?" you question, crossing your arms. "I already have an angel, you can move along." In the few weeks you had known Phil, you two were the best of friends. You didn't want a new angel, and this one looked a bit terrifying to you.

"I am your personal demon, here to help you make the best choices. Luci thinks that you have potential so he sent me down to make some decisions with you. Trust me, it'll help in the long run. "

"That didn't answer my question. Who are you?" You said, and he opened his mouth but was interrupted by another voice. Phil.

"Daniel James Howell," he said, with an look of pure loathing on his normally smiling face.

Daniel turned and faced Phil. "Philip Micheal Lester. I thought I would never see you again. But you always pop up. And here you are," He wore an expression similar to Phil's. "Oh, and by the way," he said to you, "The name's Dan, or you lose your head and I gain a new trophy."

You turned around to look at Phil. "How do you know him?"

"This twat was my so-called best friend. I only found out his true colors in the afterlife. He doesn't care about anything or anyone," he replied, shaking his head in shame.

"What can we do?"

"Unfortunately, nothing. If he has been assigned to you, he must either stay until he has completed the assignment, failed or given up, or believes that you can carry on yourself. We're stuck with him."

Great so you now had two, an angel and a demon, a best friend and an enemy, fighting for your status in the afterlife. This was gonna be so much fun. And the fact that the boys hated each other just made things even better.


	2. Constant Nagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to my story! I recently got a question about why I made Dan the "bad guy" in this story. Well first of all, it's really fun to write in a villain, especially a sarcastic one like Dan. And second, when I think of Dan and Phil, I think Dan's personality is a little closer to a demon than Phil's. 
> 
> I've also decided to try and create a schedule for updating. I was always a little wary of it because I didn't know if I could write as well "under pressure" compared to just writing when I feel like it. But since my stories have been getting a little more popular and I've just began 2 new books, I might as well give it a try. The schedule is as follows:
> 
> Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays: Internet Love (DanisnotonfirexReader)
> 
> Tuesdays and Thursdays: Guardians (AmazingphilxReader)
> 
> This doesn't mean there will be an update for this story EVERY Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but there is a possibility, and same goes for my other book. There will be at least 2 updates a week for Internet Love and one for Guardians though. (Hopefully. Don't attack me if I get writers block)
> 
> There won't be a specific day for the book of imagines, I'll still update it but it won't be as often.
> 
> Luv U! ~Tori :D

Your POV:

2 days ago was when my whole life changed. It had changed a while back, when I Phil showed himself and became my friend, and now my life was changing again. These past two days had been crazy for me. Not only have I aquired a new being (I can't really call Daniel an angel for obvious reasons), that out of all the demons that Satan could have sent to me, he had to send the one demon that my best friend couldn't stand. And I couldn't really do anything about it because it's not like I can kill him to get rid of him. Of course the one thing that is normally a fail safe way to get rid of anyone doesn't work on him! Daniel has been driving me up a wall the past few days. 

When I woke up this morning the nagging began again. It was saturday, and normally on the weekends I sleep until about 10 or 11 am, but not this time. I woke up at nine am to the sound of heavy metal blasting from the doorway of my room. I looked over and there stood Daniel, with a sinister look on his face and an Iphone in his hand. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, Phil came floating in from the next room. He looked around the room, bleary eyed and when he realized who the source of the disturbance was, his eyes narrowed. 

"Can you actually turn off that infernal demon music? Some people are actually trying to sleep here Howell!" Phil said, walking over to him and attempting to grab the phone out of his hand. 

Daniel just disappeared and reappeared next to my bed. "Not until you both get up! It's undemonly to wake up this late!"

"And what do you suggest we do, Daniel? It's the weekend, I don't work," I said, crossing my arms and giving him a look.

"And why are you all the sudden waking up early?" Phil demanded. "When you were alive, you didn't wake up until past midday!" 

"I don't know Lester. But for some reason, after I died I couldn't sleep as late as I used to anymore," Daniel said. "And being the demon I am, I decided to wake you guys up too. Now get up, we're going out!"

"Where?" Phil and I said in unison. 

"That doesn't matter!" 

"Umm Yes it does! I am not going anywhere with you without knowing where you are taking me!" I responded, death glaring him. "Now Spill!"

He gave me a defeated look. "Fine. I have to go to an earth-hell communication plant so I can just let Luci know I'm here."

"Who the bloody hell is Luci?" Phil asked. 

"Lucifer. Satan. The Devil. Master of The Below. Whatever you people choose to call him," Daniel responded to Phil. "Duh."

"So where is this Earth-hell intergalactic communication thingie you are talking about?" I asked.

"First of all it's an Earth-Hell Communication Plant not an Earth-hell intergalactic communication thingie. And second, there's one in the Starbucks down the road from here," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. 

"Wow Satan's a major basic white girl isn't he?" I said sarcastically. "Are all your communication thingies in StarBucks?"

"It's a Earth-Hell Communication Plant not a communication thingie!" Daniel said, becoming visibly annoyed. "And no! They are also in bars, nightclubs, McDonalds, and Costa!"

"The true places of sin are revealed," Phil said, and we both started laughing hysterically. Daniel's face started to turn purple and he got visibly angrier. 

"Just COME ON! We have to go or I'll be in big trouble!" Daniel roared, while Phil and I just sat there laughing. If he was always this funny when he was annoyed, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	3. New Friend

Your POV:

In order to not look like a total weirdo walking into a Starbucks by myself and then talking to myself, I called my friend F/N and invited her to come with me. Me, Phil, and Daniel walked into Starbucks and was immediately assaulted by the smell of coffee and chocolate. I saw F/N sitting at a table in the corner, and I saw her smile and wave to me. Dan fluttered over to the bathroom to do his communication thing and I waved back at F/N and went to go sit down next to her.

"Hey," I said. "So what's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she said, shifting in her chair.

I could tell by the way she was acting that there was something going on. "Hey are you okay? You don't really seem like yourself today. "

"I'm sorry it's just things have been crazy for me lately. I'm just a little off, that's all."

I could tell that was not the case. "Okay. But you do know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked.

She looked around the room and made sure there was nobody within earshot of us. I knew there was something major going on. "Do you believe in life after death? You know, like heaven and hell and stuff?" she asked me quietly.

I think I knew what was going on. "Yeah I do," I responded. I used to not believe in that but that was before I had two beings that are supposed to be dead following me around.

"Okay Y/N don't think I'm insane, but, I have a guardian angel."

I was surprised. Not because she had one, but because she decided to tell me. Phil had told me that even though most people had guardians, they either never knew or never told anyone else living about them. "Really?" I asked her. "Wow that's amazing!"

"Why?" she asked me, a confused look on her face.

"Because I have one too!" I whisper yelled, and we both started giggling. "I wonder if you will able to see my angel if I see yours."

Suddenly a girl with fluttering pink wings appeared next to F/N. She had shoulder length brown-blonde hair, blueish gray eyes, and bright red lips. "Hi," she said brightly. "I'm Zoe." 

She had shoulder length brown-blonde hair, blueish gray eyes, and bright red lips. I turned around and gave the thumbs up to Phil, as a sign that he could appear to F/N. When he did, both F/N and Zoe gasped. "Phil!" Zoe said excitedly. "How are you?" 

"Good Zoe, how are you? When did you die, I didn't hear anything from the news in The Above with your name on it!" he said, and they hugged each other. I felt a slight pang of jealousy, which I shook off. 

"I died about 2 weeks ago in a fire," she said. "Alfie is still alive, though. He got out in time." 

Phil hugged her again. "Oh that's why I didn't see your name. I've been down here for about a month with Y/N, maybe a bit more."

We were sitting around and all talking for a while until Daniel came out of the restroom. Since Phil revealed himself to F/N and Zoe, he must automatically be visible as well, because Zoe looked shocked to see him. "Dan!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

He looked a bit shocked as well. "Why are you here Zoe?" He turned to me and Phil, who were sitting in the booth side by side. "We have to go now, come on." 

F/N looked shocked. "Wait you have two guardian angels?"

"Well technically, no. Phil is my guardian angel and Daniel is a demon that was apparently assigned to me and I can't get rid of him," I said. 

Zoe turned to Daniel again. "You're not an angel?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "No."

Phil stared at him evilly, and Zoe looked really confused. "Phil and Dan separated after Death," I told her, " They saw each other again because they were both assigned to be my guardians."

"Wow I feel bad for you," Zoe told me. "When Dan and Phil were alive, they were the best of friends. It's a shame you have to see them fighting like this." 

I nodded. "Wow. I don't know if I can picture Daniel and Phil being best friends, I've only seen them as enemies."

We finished up our drinks and decided to go home and rest. When we were leaving Starbucks, I turned and waved to F/N and Zoe, and they waved back. I ended up having a really nice day, and I even made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey so I know I have kind of been neglecting this story, but it's a little more difficult for me to think of ideas for this book than the other books I've done. If you would like to help me out and have any ideas, message me or comment on this chapter, I would love to hear feedback (and confirmation that people actually read this). 
> 
> Love you<3,
> 
> Tori :D


	4. Pancakes and Conferences

Phil's POV :

I woke up the morning after the Starbucks meeting to a loud crash in the kitchen. I jumped up and flew as fast I could to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Daniel standing over a broken plate on the floor. "What happened?" I said angrily. "You're going to wake Y/N!" 

"So?" 

"Daniel can you actually be considerate for once? Y/N was so tired last night and the least you could do for her was just allow her to sleep. What were you even doing any way?" I asked, tapping my foot. 

"I was going to make pancakes to see if I can eat even though I'm dead," He said, picking up the pieces of the broken plate. "I really miss pancakes and Malteasers." 

I was a bit confused. "I miss pancakes sometimes as well. Apparently I heard from Zoe that angels can eat, I just never tried it." 

"I don't know if I'll be be able to eat though," Daniel said, looking sad. It was the first emotion he had shown other than rage or disgust. 

"Well if you can't then we can give the pancakes to Y/N as a nice gesture," I told him. 

He scowled. "Why?" 

"Because it's nice of her to keep us here Daniel. She could have made us live out on a bench and just follow her around when she's awake. And she's really a nice and caring and sweet person who deserves some pancakes." 

He looked confused. "Do you like her or something Philip?"

I blushed. "No-o."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say." 

We went back to making the pancakes in silence. Even though we didn't really get along now, we still knew exactly how to work together to make the perfect pancakes. We sat down (at opposite ends of the room) to try and see if we can eat. I took a bite of my pancakes and they were delicious! I looked over at Dan and his pancakes were going right through him. I laughed out loud and he looked at me evilly. "Really Phil? You're going to laugh at my misfortune?" 

"Well yeah! I can eat and you can't! That's hilarious!" 

He rolled his eyes. "I hate you so much right now." 

"I bet you wish you chose the Above now!" I said. "Well now we can give your pancakes to Y/N anyway." 

I cleaned up the pancakes while Dan sulked, leaving a plate out for Y/N when she gets up. After about a half hour, I heard a door open and Y/N shuffled sleepily out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and saw the pancakes sitting on the counter. I fluttered into the room.

"Where did these come from?" she asked me, shielding her eyes from the bright kitchen lights. 

"I made you some pancakes. Zoe had told me yesterday that angels can eat food and I made some to test that. I also discovered that demons cannot eat, so I got to laugh at Dan."

She giggled. "Bet he wishes he chose the above now right?" 

We both started laughing. "You should have seen him. He was ready to cry it was so funny." 

Through our laughter, we could hear Dan's voice faintly from the other room. "Shut up! I'm trying to have some peace and quiet here!" 

Y/N yelled back, "Too bad! Next time don't wake us up early by blasting music!" and we both continued to talk and laugh while Y/N enjoyed her pancakes. It's nice to have a friend that I can laugh with and be myself, even after death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There may not be another chapter for a while since I am going away with a friend for a week. I'll try to pre-write a chapter but I don't know how much I can get done. Sorry :(
> 
> ~Tori


	5. Admittance

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning at about 10. It was surprisingly quiet, as normally I can hear arguing or cooking or music playing from somewhere in the house. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to try and find Dan or Phil. They weren't there. The entire house was seemingly empty- until I walked into the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch, fast asleep. I was walking over to him to wake him peacefully, but then I had an idea. I snuck out of the room and grabbed my phone. Sneaking back into the room I searched up an air horn noise on my phone, turned the volume up to maximum, held it next to Dan's ear, and pressed the play button. The sound came blaring out of the speakers and Dan freaked out. He tumbled off the couch and laid there for a while, clutching his ears. When he flew back up, he death stared me while I laughed at his reaction.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked, after he recovered from the shock.

"Well because you wake me up all the time I figured it was finally your turn Daniel," I said. "That and I can't find Phil anywhere and I was wondering where he was."

"I don't know where Phil is!" he said, irritated. "You don't have to blast an air horn in my ear to go find your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, shocked. "Why would you even think that?"

He scoffed. "Please. Demons are clairvoyant and excellent at reading people. I know, even if you don't."

"I don't think so," I said. "You don't know me as well as you think."

He smiled. "Whatever you say Y/N."

Phil's POV:

I woke up really early and couldn't decide what I wanted to do after I ate breakfast. Dan was asleep on the couch and Y/N was in her room, so I didn't want to disturb them. I fluttered around the kitchen for a while, trying to figure out what I can do. I felt my angel phone in my pocket and decided to call Zoe. Maybe we could hang out for a while.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Zoe, it's Phil!" I said brightly.

"Oh hey Phil! What's up?" She asked. 

"Well Y/N and Daniel are both asleep and I'm really bored so I wondered if you wanted to hang out! Plus you seem to know much more about being an angel than I do," I said to her. 

"Sure! We can just go to human illusion form," she said happily. "Where do you want to go?"

"What's human illusion form? You're not going to turn me into an old lady are you?"

She giggled. "No silly! We can hide our wings so we can appear in public like normal human beings."

"Wow that's cool!" I said. "You must know so much more than I do because I was assigned to guard Y/N when I was barely through my training." 

"Well I can help you there!" She said brightly. "Why don't we go get some coffee?"

~Time Skip to the Coffee shop~

I met Zoe outside the coffee shop and she showed me how to hide my wings so that I looked like a normal human. We both went in and ordered out drinks. I found us a table, and a few minutes later, Zoe walked over with our drinks. 

"So how've you been?" I asked. " Has Death been treating you okay?"

She nodded, and thought a bit. "I really enjoy watching F/N and stuff, but I do miss Alfie a lot now. Whenever I see a couple on the street, I get sad inside." 

I tried to comfort her. "I know what you mean. I couldn't imagine being away from someone I loved if one of us was dead."

We sat in silence for a bit and then I decided to change the subject. "So is there anything else I need to know about being an angel? I was assigned to Y/N so quickly that I barely finished training."

She smiled. "I can definitely understand why The Big One chose you for this assignment. You and Y/N have a special bond together, like best friends." 

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm really lucky to have been assigned Y/N because she's such a nice caring person who even cares for Dan, and he's nothing but evil."

I started to zone out and daydream just about whatever, but Zoe snapped me back to reality. "You like her don't you Philip?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. "Both you and Dan said that to me."

"Well because it's obvious Phil! You're infatuated with her and I think she feels the same way. It's obvious you guys have a special bond. You guys just don't realize it yet." 

Was she right? Did I like Y/N? "You really think we like each other?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh Phil. You're madly in love with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only going to be 10 chapters long, so right now we are halfway there. I'm so sorry but I've been having writers block, so bear with me :(


	6. Truths

Your POV:

A little while after I scared Daniel, he sat down at the table with me while I ate. "You know I can fend for myself, right," I told him. "You don't need to be watching my every move." 

"Yeah I know that," he said grumpily. "But there's nothing better to do anyways." 

"Well I think I'm going to call F/N and hang out because I'm bored too. But you're not coming, you can stay here and watch TV or something."

His face fell. "What-no! I have to go," he said angrily.

"You don't have to go anywhere," I told him, tapping my foot on the floor. "You're not even an angel, and I just want to be alone for a little while. Plus, you can wait for Phil." 

He scowled and sighed. "Fine. But only because I'm lazy and I know exactly what's going to happen already." 

"Whatever Daniel. When Phil gets back, let him know I'll be out with F/N and not to worry about me, okay?" 

"Fine. But next time, I will not be your telegram to your boyfriend!" he said grumpily.

"He's not my boyfriend!," I yelled, shutting the door to my flat. 

I dialed F/N and we decided to meet at the McDonald's down the road from her flat. I walked in and saw her waving at me from the line and I walked over. We ordered our food and sat down at a table. "So what's up?" she asked me. 

"Nothing much," I said. "Everything has just been really boring today, and I figured I should get out of the house. Plus, Phil is out and Dan is annoying the crap out of me." 

"Is he really that bad?" she asked me. "He did seem a little high strung when I met him at the coffee shop." 

I scoffed. "A little? He's completely insane! Dan expects everyone to do everything his way or on his schedule, and he gets annoyed really easily. If it wasn't for Phil, he would have driven me insane and I would have cracked for sure." 

"Wow. I could not imagine what it would be like to have another, more evil Zoe living in my house and annoying me," she said, taking a sip of her soda. 

"It's actually horrible. And Dan seems to think that Phil and I are in love or something, so he won't stop bugging me about that either," I told her, rolling my eyes. 

"You guys are really cute together though," she said, smiling. 

I rolled my eyes again. "F/N, you're forgetting one thing. He's actually kind of dead," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah well that is a slight problem, but we'll worry about that later," she said thoughtfully. "Right now we are focusing on the fact that you and Phil are absolutely adorable together!" she squealed. 

I sighed. "I don't know F/N. Everyone says that I like him, but I just don't know." 

"Well how do you feel around him?" F/N asked.

"Well I feel happy and content and I feel like I can always talk to Phil about anything. I feel like he's my best friend," I said, smiling at the thought.

She giggled. "Y/N I think the question here is not if you like Phil or not, it's how you're going to ask him out." 

I groaned. "Whatever you say F/N." 

We finished up our meals and I decided to head home. When I unlocked the door I saw Dan and Phil next to each other on the couch watching TV. Phil waved at me and I walked into the lounge. I shoved Dan out of the way and sat down next to Phil. I noticed his wings had disappeared.

"Hey Phil where are your wings?" I asked. 

"Oh Zoe showed me how to hide them so I can appear like a normal human being," he said. "I had coffee with her today because I was bored and I think she needed someone to talk to."

"And why is that?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"She was having a hard time adjusting to living without Alfie and she really misses him." 

"Oh," Dan said.

We decided to watch some Doctor Who into the depths of the night. Soon after I felt like falling asleep, so I leaned back on the couch. I quickly fell asleep and began snoring daintily. Phil put his arm around me and pulled me into him so I would be more comfortable. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, kissing my hair.


	7. A Little Bit of Goodness

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning cuddled into Phil. His arm was wrapped around me and he was snoring quietly. I looked over and saw that Dan was asleep on the other sofa and the TV was still on. I slowly moved myself away from Phil and headed into the kitchen. I opened the closet and got out the box of cereal, placing it on the counter while I grabbed a bowl and spoon. After I finished my breakfast I decided to leave a bowl and spoon out for Phil because I know he loves cereal. (I couldn't leave on out for Dan for obvious reasons.)

After that I headed to my room to get ready. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a [Hogwarts House] T-Shirt (If you don't like Harry Potter you can just pick something else) and decided to just have a lazy day today. Since Dan and Phil were still sleeping out in the living room, I grabbed my laptop and opened tumblr to do some scrolling. 

About a half hour later Phil poked his head into my room and I waved. His wings were back, so he fluttered over and sat down next to me on my bed. "Hey N/N," he said, smiling. "What do you want to do today?" 

"I was thinking of just having a lazy day today," I told him. "You know, watch movies, scroll through tumblr, blast music, order pizza and eat a ton of ice cream." 

"That actually sounds amazing," he said brightly. "It would be really nice to do absolutely nothing. Plus Dan told me he needs to go to one of his communication things tomorrow anyway." 

"Ughhhh," I groaned. "Why can't he just have a cell phone that works in The Below like you do for the Above? It's really inconvenient; and not persuading me to choose The Below." 

He nodded. "Yeah I agree. Well I kinda have to, because I'm not a fan of The Below," he said, laughing. 

At that point we both were giggling a bit and Dan flew into the room. "Hey what's going on here?" he asked Phil and I. 

"Oh we were just talking about what we wanted to do today," Phil said quickly. 

"We just decided to have a lazy day today and do fun stuff all day," I finished. He nodded and went to open his mouth. "And we'll go to your Inter-Hellular Telephone Booth Thingie or whatever the hell it's actually called tomorrow because I could actually go for another Starbucks." 

I could see him get annoyed by my statement, but he just nodded again and didn't say anything. Phil looked at me and raised his eyebrows, confused that Dan didn't correct me. I shrugged at Phil and we both didn't say anything. 

"Hey Dan?" I asked. I had a question ever since I met him. "Why did you choose The Below over the Above, when you would have left your best friend?"

Both Dan and Phil's expressions grew grim. Dan thought about for a long time, almost to the point where I thought he wasn't going to answer me at all, but after a while he sighed. "I actually don't know," he admitted. "I had this burning feeling inside me to be evil and choose The Below and a little voice in my head was telling me that Phil didn't matter. After we split I just tried to forget about everything that happened and I immersed myself in being the best demon I could be. I thought I had finally forgotten, but then I was assigned to you Y/N. When I first came down here and saw you and Phil together like best friends, I felt something. Something I thought I had gotten rid of. I was terrified and didn't know how to act at all. I tried to cover up all my insecurity by coming off really evil and not giving you any other image of me but what I became: evil," he said, tearing up.

We were all silent for a few seconds, until I decided to break the silence. "So you really haven't been evil this whole time? Everything you said and did was just an act to cover up your real personality?" 

"Only the first few days," he defended. "After that I tried to keep my distance so I didn't have to act. Slowly I got more and more comfortable acting like a human again." He teared up a bit more.

I went over and hugged him. He tensed up at first, but slowly relaxed and I let go. "It's okay Dan. Why don't we go watch some TV?" 

He nodded. "But I am not cuddling with anyone!" 

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine I'll just cuddle with Phil then." 

And I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this is crap and really short.


	8. Coffee Shop Communications

Your POV:

The next morning, I made a pot of coffee and put two crumpets in the toaster for me and Phil. After everything was done, I poked my head into Phil's room to see if he was awake. When I opened the door, he was sleeping peacefully, with the cover pulled almost over his head. I sat down on the bed and tapped him gently. When that didn't work, I shook him, still gently, but he didn't open his eyes. Stumped, I look around for anything to help me wake Phil up. In his grip, I saw a small stuffed lion. Gently, I tried to pull the lion out of his grasp so I could wake him. This worked, because the second I had the little lion, his eyes flew open. He began to look around the room, and relaxed when he realized I was the one who had his lion. 

"Good morning Philip," I giggled, holding the lion. "I made breakfast." 

He smiled. "Good morning Y/N. May I just ask why you are holding my lion?"

I laughed. "I had to wake you somehow," I told him. "and after a few tries, desperate times called for desperate measures." 

"I guess," he said. "But maybe next time just let me sleep." 

I faked sadness. "Okay then next time I won't make you any food or anything," I said. 

"NoooOoo," he whined. "I love your pancakes." 

I was just opening my mouth to respond when Dan waltzed in through the doorway. "I hate to interrupt this beautiful lovebird moment, but I have somewhere to be today and time is of the essence." 

"This isn't a 'lovebird moment' Daniel, and honestly, you're not the most important thing right now. We can go after Phil and I eat breakfast," I told him. I looked over at Phil and he just looked like he was off in la la land. (Poor Philly. He got friendzoned)

Dan sighed in annoyance. "Okay. We can go after you and Phil are done torturing me with the fact that you guys can still eat food." 

Phil and I both laughed. "Too right we will," Phil said. "Maybe next time choose a better afterlife," he said jokingly to Dan, who turned away and feigned crying.

~Skip~

Dan needed to go to Starbucks again to talk into his toilet inter-hellular talky thingie, so I invited F/N and Zoe to come hang with Phil and I while Dan was making his deal with the devil. We were running late because Daniel insisted on straightening his hair, so when we walked in, F/N and Zoe were already sitting down at a table with their drinks. Dan stalked off to the bathroom, so Phil and I ordered our drinks and sat down. 

Dan's POV:

As soon as we arrived at the Starbucks, I headed straight to the restroom. I had failed, and I'm sure Lucifer knew it. I just had to buy some time for Y/N. I knew what was going to happen, but it was worth it. Y/N and Phil deserved to be together and happy, I see the way that they look at each other. I just needed a little more time. 

The retinal scanner scanned my eye, and moments later I was looking at the mirror, connected to Lucifer's office. Nobody seemed to be around, which was strange. I brushed it off and continued looking around until Joe, Lucifer's assistant, walked by the mirror on the other side. 

I caught his attention. "Joe!" I whisper yelled.

"Dan?" he looked surprised. "Is everything okay? I didn't think you had an appointment with Him, but I could be wrong." 

Before he started leafing through all the papers on his clipboard, I shook my head. "No I don't have an appointment."

Joe looked surprised. "Well what do you need? I could go look for him, or take a message if you wanted."

I was about to tell him to go get Luci so I could tell him in person, but then I realized. Lucifer is the Devil, the true embodiment of pure and utter evil, he wasn't going to understand a word I was going to say to him. "You know what," I told Joe. "I actually had to talk to you."

"Me?" he looked surprised. I guess when you're Satan's personal assistant, nobody really wants to talk to him. Hopefully I was making the right decision and Joe would understand what needed to be done. 

"Yeah," I smiled. "But the only thing is, that what I'm about to tell you cannot be told to anyone, not even the boss, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and I began to explain my plan. 

After I hung up and washed my hands, I began to wonder if this was going to work at all. But as I walked out of the bathroom to see Phil and Y/N together, smiling, I decided it was at least worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm actually kinda sick right now, so if you hated this chapter it's probably because I wrote this while procrastinating from doing history notes, and it took almost all my willpower not to abandon this and watch YouTube. I've also been having horrible writer's block, so I haven't been updating for a while. Hopefully that will all go away soon though. 
> 
> ~Tori:D


	9. Never Gonna Give You Up

Your POV:

Dan walked out of the restroom and headed over to the table F/N, Phil, Zoe and I were sitting at. He seemed almost happy, which was unusual for him. When we were ready to go our separate ways, Phil, Dan and I headed back to my flat. 

"I'm bored," Phil said, flipping through the channels on the TV. "There's nothing good on to watch. " 

I sat down next to him and he flipped through all the channels again. "You're right there really is nothing on," I said. 

"Why don't we just watch a movie then?" Dan suggested, looking bored as well. 

We all agreed to watch F/M (Favorite movie). I went to the kitchen and decided to make some popcorn for Phil and I. Even though we literally just had Starbucks, there was always more room for some popcorn with a movie. I walked into the lounge and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and sat down next to Phil, who put his arm around me. 

Dan gave me a knowing look and smirked. I rolled my eyes in response. I may like Phil, but he's dead and I'm pretty sure that puts some strain on a relationship. 

Dan's POV:

So yeah. I sort of made a deal with the devil. More like his assistant but it's like the same thing. The plan is simple: I'm gonna bring Phil back to life for Y/N. The rules are that if Lucifer agrees, an angel can be let free and go back to life if they died prematurely or committed suicide. So my plan was to have Joe distract Lucifer long enough to push all the codes to spring Phil from the afterlife because him and Y/N so desperately need each other. It can get quite annoying actually, but I'll be okay as long as there's no PDA. (Because that's annoying af). Everything was going smoothly. I contacted The Big One, cleared everything with Joe, and the two lovebirds had no idea. 

Little did I know everything was about to go horribly wrong. 

After we finished the movie Phil insisted that we play a game on the gaming system Y/N had. They decided on Just Dance, much to my dislike. We popped in the disc and I told them flat out: I was NOT going first.

"Fine," Y/N huffed. I'll dance with Phil then. 

They decided to dance to "Never Gonna Give You Up" just for the laughs and the irony, and it was hilarious. (My best friend and I did this song it was so much fun) I was having so much fun watching them, I didn't even notice the target on Y/N's back. 

At the end of the dance, the guy you follow on the screen collapses on his stomach, and I heard a small gunshot and Y/N did as well. Phil didn't notice, he only thought that she did it because of the guy on screen. I turned around to see Chris, a fellow demon I had worked with. 

"It's all over now Howell," he said, giving me a look of pure disgust before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Phil finally realized what was going on and rushed over to Y/N, desperately trying to wake her up and crying over her unconscious body. But I knew exactly what was in that bullet, and I was sure of only one thing.

Y/N was dead. And it was all my fault.


	10. Final Judgement

Your POV:

I opened my eyes to see a bright white room. I knew exactly what was going on. Maybe they did, maybe I'm really accepting, but either way I knew. I was dead. There was nothing else around me, just white, except for a card table at the opposite end of the room that I didn't notice before. Walking up to it, there was a piece of paper sitting on the table; with one word. Choose. As soon as my mind registered the word, I felt myself free falling, until I landed on a couch. There was another table sitting in the center of the room, with two seats at it. There were also two doors at opposite ends of the room, one painted bright red and the other painted a cool blue.

I watched in amazement as both doors opened at the same time and two very special looking people came walking through on both sides. One was a man, with hair dyed bright red and black beady eyes and the other was a [male/female] in a white robe/dress and a stereotypical golden halo over their head. I watched silently as they took a seat at opposite ends of the table, and suddenly the blue door opened and Phil came fluttering through. He had hidden his wings so often now because it was more comfortable for him, I had forgotten what they looked like. In all his glory, Phil was beautiful and angelic. Probably because he's an actual angel. He smiled at me and I smiled back, glad to know someone has seen me and I'm not just an illusion.

Because I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. I was going to choose or be chosen. All the stuff Phil had told me about The Above and The Below was about to come in handy right now.

The one in the white dress/robe with the golden halo stood up. "We now call this meeting to order. I am The Big One, and what I say goes."

The red haired one scoffed. "You gonna say that every time, Biggie? If I remember correctly, we have equal power over our respective realms, except mine is better."

The Big One rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say Luci. Nobody listens to you so nobody really cares."

Lucifer looked like he was gonna explode when Phil finally stepped in and said something. "Guys please. We're not here to fight about who has more power. There is a more important task at hand."

They both huffed and pulled out some files. "Y/N M/N L/N," The Big One read out. "Born [Birthday], died November 9. Afterlife status: Undetermined."

"Well that's about to change," Lucifer spoke under his breath.

The Big One looked at him with fire in their eyes. "If you don't-"

I decided it was time to speak. "GUYS!" I said, both of their attention snapping to me. "Shouldn't I get to choose my afterlife? You know, because it is mine after all."

Lucifer looked at me and laughed. "Nope. You only get to choose if your sins don't outweigh your triumphs," he said.

The Big One looked at him darkly. "Or vice versa," Lucifer finished.

So they went through my triumphs, every single one of them. And then they went through my sins, every single one as well. Apparently rejecting in the third grade is a sin, but I really think Lucifer is just fishing for everything he can get at this point. The tally board was so close the entire trial? (if that's what you would call it), always dipping back and forth in and out of people's favor. And as the final points were tallied by Phil, he turned the board around so that nobody but him knew of the outcome. When he finally turned it around...

It was a one point win.

The Big One immediately jumped up from their chair in joy. "I got L/N! I got L/N!" and Lucifer looked on darkly. Then his expression brightened.

"Well the rules state if the final score is within 5 points of a tie, the one in question may choose their own afterlife once the choices are presented to them," he said.

The Big One's expression vanished. "Well then let's begin," they said.

Both Lucifer and The Big One turned to me.

Lucifer decided to speak first. "On my door is the below, the ultimate afterlife spot for all evils! You can see the souls of the damned, become a personal demon yourself, or just party all the time with the worst people. And by worst, I mean the best."

The Big One scoffed. "In The Above, it is much better than that never ending rave. You can become a Guardian Angel, watch over people, and hang out with all the dogs you could ever want, even if you're allergic. All allergies and sicknesses go away in The Above, and being gay is okay!" The Big One said excitedly.

"Not to mention angels can eat," I chimed in, laughing at all the times Dan had complained.

"That too," The Big One stated.

I looked at Phil, and he looked back at me. He smiled sadly and mouthed choose, like he knew what I was going to pick.

But I chose. And it shocked him for sure.

With a cry of "To The Above!" I ran over to Phil and he gave me a bear hug. Without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek and he turned so our lips met. And it was perfect in every way.

We pulled apart to The Big One smiling widely and Lucifer gagging and yelling "My eyes! Oww oww! My eyes it burnnnss!"

"I thought you were going to The Below," Phil said, almost crying of happiness.

I heard Lucifer cry in the background. "Never Phil. I choose you, every single day of my life. Or death now, I guess."

He kissed me again, sweeter and full of passion. "And I choose you as well. Every single day of my death."

And we walked through the gates of The Above together, hand in hand and hearts as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Guardians! I'm sorry to say there will be no sequel, and that this is it. I had so much fun writing this, and I want to thank everyone for reading this because I know the idea probably seemed strange when you came across it.
> 
> Goodbye for now,  
> ~Tori


End file.
